


Seapunk

by Carliro



Category: Don Bluth - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Land Before Time, My Immortal, The Land Before Time
Genre: Christina - Freeform, Gen, Goff, Goffik, Goth - Freeform, Hot Topic, Other, Prep, Satanism, Seapunk, poser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and friends have interesting fashion exchanges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seapunk

It was snowing and raining in the Great Valley, which made Ruby very happy. She was now always depressed, and converted to satanism and began shopping at Hot Topic. For example, today she was wearing a black simple plan t-shirt, a black skirt that said "loosers r u" written in pink, purple fishnet pants, black combat boots, white foundation and black eye liner.

She was smoking a cigar near the frozen pond.

"Hi Ruby" said Petrie. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a Justin Bieber hairstyle and pink lipstick.

"Shut th fuck up you fucking prep!" said Ruby flipping the bird at him.

"Ruby, why you wearing such gothic clothes?" Petrie asked preppily.

Ruby lost it and attacked him, sucking all his blood.

"NOOOO!!!!" shouted Petrie. It was too late for him, but it attracted the attention of Littlefoot and Cera.

Ruby snorted. Littlefoot was wearing a purple polo shirt, pink jeans, brown leather shoes and silver glasses, while Cera was wearing a pink top, a blue miniskirt that showed her panties, pink high heels and purple eye liner.

"Why did you do that Ruby!?" asked Littlefoot in a mix of horror and sadness.

"Yeah, what the fucking hell!?" added Cera, ready to strike.

"You fucking preps don't understand me. If you keep opressing me I will cut myself."

Ruby then turned on her iPod and listened to MCR and began to read a depressing book.

"You used to be so awesome Ruby. Why are you doing this? Littlefoot tried to cry, but ended up dissonantly laughing preppily.

Cera had enough, and attacked Ruby, bruising her with her horn. Ruby in turn pointed her womb and shouted "ALLAH KEDABRA!!!!1111" and Cera fell to the ground bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!?" said Spike. He was wearing an Avril Lavigne t-shirt, pink fishnet pants, pink high heels and pink eye liner and lipstick.

"Oh, hi fuckers" said Chomper. He was wearing a blue shirt, red and white khaki pants, straw sandals, cyan eye liner and lipstick and a mermaid hairstyle.

"What the fucking hell?" shouted Ruby suicidally. She always thought there were only preps, posers and goths!!!!11111

"Yeah, what the hell, are you a christina poser or what?" shouted Littlefoot evilly.

Ruby took out a knife Drago had given to her and commited suicide by slitting her writs, only to go back in time to the 80's instead. Littlefoot, Cera and Spike all got depressed and converted to satanism and went to shop at Hot Topic.

Chomper smiled evilly.

"The seapunk subculture is the only way."


End file.
